


Bear Intervention

by Liala



Series: Let the Bliss Set You Free [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Body Worship, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Possessive Jacob, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Pollen, The wilderness intervenes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: While hunting the infamous Deputy, Jacob stumbles across a wonderful opportunity.  But when nature intervenes and forces him to hide away with the Deputy will the pair of stubborn warriors survive each other?Thanks to final gift, something new may come to light.TW: Sex Pollen, dubious consent.





	Bear Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm feeling pretty shitty today, so what better way to cheer myself up than with some Jacob sex pollen.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

**Jacob**

Jacob turned the clear vial from Faith in his hand.  She had created a new potent form of Bliss for the Deputy and had promised to weaponise it knowing that Jacob wouldn't bother otherwise.  Arrows and bullets worked just as well for hunting down prey; he didn't need the bliss to do that.  However as Faith had chided in her note, he had yet to successfully keep the Deputy for more than a week.  Yet as Jacob followed her familiar footprints through the scrub he was almost tempted to use it.  Almost.  He had tracked you to a small cabin secluded in Grizzly country.  He had caught hints at recent tracks and was keen to avoid direct confrontation as he wanted you as whole as possible.  Circling the cabin to the window, he peeked in and saw your bags in the living room but you were nowhere in sight.  Quietly he climbed into the cabin and made sure to hide your weapon out of reach before he began his search of the other rooms.  

A soft moan from the bedroom caught his attention and he moved towards it keeping his head low.  He peeked through the crack in the doorway and was greeted with a sight he didn't expect and judging by how you were touching yourself, you hadn't expected him either.  Your head was thrown back against the pillows as your fingers pressed between your thighs moving in a way that was about speed rather than drawn out pleasure.  He had clearly caught you near your peak as your hips worked soft circles in the air.  

"Jacob..." you moaned quietly, biting your finger to stifle your dirty secret.  He stood quietly getting a better view of your breasts as you continued unawares.

"Yes Deputy?" he said pressing the door open, gun drawn.

Your little indignant scream would be something to remember and make him smile on the darkest nights.

 

**Deputy**

You were so fucking close when the mountain bear of a Seed Sibling had barged into your little haven and ruined a perfectly good orgasm.  The bastard even had the audacity to look smug about it.

"You said my name, I thought you wanted to talk."

"You ass!" you snarled pulling your panties up and pulling your shirt down.  

"Don't take away the view Kitten." he smirked.  "So, I get your panties wet do I?"

"No." you replied trying to remain dignified.

"So you didn't just say my name while fucking your fingers and tweaking those perfect tits of yours?"

"No, I totally didn't" you replied.  "I was thinking about how I could crush your head with a shovel and it made me feel so good."

"You don't have to lie, I'm quite the catch."  he chuckled.  "But you know, you could have always asked.  You knew how to come home."

"To what?  Be bred like your little bitch?  No thanks." you stepped off the bed and sighed when you heard him cock the gun hammer in place.  "Really Jacob?  Isn't this a little undignified for you?"

"A good soldier takes every advantage." he chuckled.  "Come on Kitten, nice and slow.  Hands behind your head." 

Reluctantly complying, you pressed your hands against the back of your head hating how it made the hem of your shirt ride up to show more of your panties.  As Jacob encouraged you ahead of him, you saw how he had moved your weapons from where you expected leaving little choice but to follow.  He nudged you towards the door before pulling you back.  There was the sound of a rustling and heavy footsteps at the door.  You weren't expecting anyone else and Cheeseburger and Peaches were resting at the 8-bit cafe.  So what the hell was out there?

"You got more friends out there?" he growled body pressed against yours.   You shook your head.  "Open the door." 

With a heavy sigh you threw open the door and dived against the wall to avoid any gunfire.  Jacob watched you with a small smile as if you were going insane.

"Look if you had just panties and a shirt on you'd get out of the way too." you said trying to justify your actions.

"Sure Kitten," he chuckled.  "Out."

"What about shoes?"

"Nah, you don't need them.  It'll keep you tame."

"Asshole." you hissed stepping out on the pine needle covered floor.

You made it four steps before all hell broke loose.  Out of the treeline came crashing an enormous Grizzly Bear charging towards the pair of you.  Jacob wrapped an arm around you and threw you aside before taking aim with his pistol.  The ammunition had little effect on the cumbersome bear as it charged him again forcing him to roll to avoid.  You scrambled towards the cabin needing something more than your underwear to protect or help you take down the beast.  As you reached the door frame something heavy pushed you to the ground as you heard the sound of wood slamming shut.

"Fucking bears." snarled Jacob keeping his gun trained on the doorway.  You heard the heavy weight of the beast knock against the door as you searched for options.  

Noticing Jacob had placed your rifle on a high shelf you darted across the room and began to climb onto the counter to reach it before you were once more yanked away and tossed onto the couch.  Jacob stood over your prone form , eyes hungrily raking down your barely clothed body.  You noticed a wet patch on his shirt pocket.  Seeing a small opportunity you lunged forward and tackled him inhaling something sweet and flowery and not what you expected Jacob to smell like at all.  Despite using your whole body to push him off you the man was heavy and it just served to press the cloth of his shirt into your face as you found it difficult to breathe.  Jacob too seemed to be finding it difficult to breathe and with great effort you managed to push him away and wriggled free.  Rolling to your front you tried to claw yourself entirely free but as you gained enough ground to get to your knees large hands wrapped around your ankles pulling you back.

"Fuck off Jacob!" you shouted as your shirt rode up as he dragged you along the floor.  

You aimed a kick at his head and distracted him enough to break free.  You both sat crouched ready to spring into action and watched each other warily trying to anticipate the other's actions.  Your body felt unnaturally warm even with the windows shut.  Your body seemed to throb.  Jacob too seemed to be struggling with the heat as he removed his shirt realising for the first time that he was wet.

"Shit." he cursed feeling the glass bottle crushed.  Couldn't Faith have chosen a stronger bottle?

"What do you mean shit?" you panted.

"The bottle broke and no doubt Faith's fuckery has something to do with this heat."

"Explain dipshit!" you snapped throwing a cushion at him.  He merely batted it out of the way.

"Faith sent me a new Bliss sample to persuade you to be more compliant.  But that witch never was straightforward with that muck." he growled.  "Fuck you look good enough to eat." 

"I am not Miller." you squeaked suddenly afraid as Jacob stepped towards you.  "And what does this Bliss do?"

"Reduces inhibitions and increases honesty." he replied.  "For example, you were thinking of me earlier.  How was I fucking you?"

"Yes." you replied.  "You bent me over your desk and fucked me from behind."

You blushed realising what you had revealed willingly to the ex-soldier.  You had to get away before you revealed any other secrets.

"My sweet Kitten," he growled.  "My strongest soldier, how I have thought of you and claiming you...repeatedly."

Your back hit the dining table and you had nowhere else to run.  Jacob caged you in leaning close and bracing his hands on the table.  You leaned back to avoid him but it did little to diminish his influence.

"Look, we've got two options, we fight each other until that bear outside gets bored and I capture you or we could use this little gift and fuck until our angry neighbour leaves and I take you home anyway.  I can tell you now Kitten, I'd much rather spend my time hearing my name screamed as you come."

"Fuck." you cursed hating how his voice sent shivers through your body and how much the idea appealed to you.

"Look at me." he hummed lifting your chin to meet his gaze.  His bright blue eyes captured yours and for a few moments there was nothing but the connection between you.

You closed the distance and pressed a warm kiss to his lips, satisfaction sending sweet pleasure down your body.  As you pulled away suddenly shy, Jacob's resolve broke as he pushed you to lie flat on the table as he pinned your hands by your head.  His kiss was demanding as he leaned between your thighs rocking his hard cock against your underwear covered slit.  You sobbed a moan at how good it felt to feel him rub against you as he claimed you in a kiss.  Unbidden you wrapped your thighs around his hips and pulled him closer wanting more.  He broke the kiss to nip and kiss down your neck until he reached the neckline of your shirt.  In a flash he had the fabric torn by his hunting knife before he discarded the blade away from tempted hands and tore the shirt in two exposing your chest to him.

"Oh Kitten, such perfect...fucking...tits." he hummed against your chest kissing and licking the sensitive flesh as you mewled helplessly under his hunger.  "Gonna fill you so full of my cum Kitten, no one will doubt that you're mine."

You arched against his touch as he tore your panties down your thighs and discarded them behind him before roughly rubbing your slit spreading the already gathered slick as you wriggled.  His free hand pressed on your abdomen keeping you in place as he roughly pressed his fingers within you finger fucking you fast and spreading you open for him.   You were incoherent in your babbling and crying for him.

"That's it Kitten come for me." he said between rough stubbly kisses against your throat.  "Let me repay you for earlier."

"Oh fuck Jacob!" you screamed as you came and he kept up his torture as you began to see white.  It was all too much.  You grabbed at his wrists but he wouldn't relent.

"You're so beautiful," he purred into your ear.  "That's it, you're doing so good.  My good Kitten." he praised as he finally relented and you collapsed boneless on the table as you struggled to come back to Earth.

 

**Jacob.**

He watched you with fascination as you tried to pull yourself together.  It was adorable watching you struggle but the hard press of his cock against his trousers demanded it's own release.  He gently lifted you from the table and as you squirmed against the sensitivity he soothed you.  Jacob was a harsh man from a world that had not wanted him.  Yet, a part of him he had buried deep had always craved genuine affection and touch even when he denied himself.  He pressed soft kisses against your temple as he placed you on the bed.  He had admired you since he saw the look of fire and conviction in your eyes in the church and how it grew with each trial you passed.  Hearing you call his name earlier had set him on a dangerous path.  He had hope.

Stepping away from you he undressed quickly.  Not out of shame for his physique but for the scars and burns that marred his body.  But as he returned to your side he saw that you did not view him with pity but desire.  As he stood by the bed you encouraged him to lay down as you straddled him.  He groaned at the press of your hot cunt against his cock but it was your gentle kiss against his cheek that stirred his heart.  Slowly and gently you kissed the marks on his skin beginning with his cheeks and lips and neck paying each scar or mark equal attention.  He couldn't help the soft gasps and moans as you traced a scar on his clavicle with your tongue nor the gentle pressure of your teeth against his skin.  By the time you reached his shoulders he felt ready to burst with need but you coaxed him into compliance with a sweet roll of your hips.  By the time you reached the tips of his fingers he was panting with need as you kissed and licked his trigger finger paying it extra attention.

"Fuck, please Kitten." he begged.  He actually begged as you prevented him from seeking more from you.

"Not yet Jacob.  You deserve to be worshiped." you said.

"That's Joseph not me." he choked out fighting back tears as you treated him with such care as he had already taken the edge off your need.

"Nonsense," you replied pressing a kiss over his heart.  "They wouldn't be here without you or your sacrifices.  Nor would any of them be as safe without your keen planning.  You're a survivor and deserve to be loved and praised."

"Would you?" he asked before he could prevent himself from hoping and yearning for more.  "Would you love me?"

"I already do." you smiled warmly.  "You are so strong, and clever Jacob.  And God be damned, I even like your jokes."

You leaned down and kissed him sweetly but he needed more.  He reached up and tangled his fingers in your hair pulling you closer and filling the simple kiss with all the things he was afraid to say and how vulnerable it made him.  You pulled back keeping your forehead pressed to his before pressing his cock against you and slowly lowering yourself down.  It was like heaven, you were tight around him and gripped him like a vice when you paused to get used to him.  But you didn't break that connection even when he was seated fully within you.  

"Fuck you're big." you whined squeezing your walls around his cock.  

"Stop." he growled.  "Or you'll end it too soon."

"I'm sure you could make it up to me." you purred placing his hands on your hips.  "But first, why don't we relieve some tension?"

 

**The Deputy**

Jacob swore loudly at the first drop of your hips.  You looked beautiful riding him and pressing him deeply within.  He gripped your hips roughly guiding you as you rode him hard.  Your mouth hung open in a constant 'O' as you you felt so full of him.  You encouraged him to press up to meet your thrusts and pressed rough, sloppy kisses against his skin marking him as yours.  He was slowly coming undone and you took great pride in getting him there.  Unable to keep still, Jacob's hands roamed your body constantly pawing and teasing your sensitive breasts and tugging your pert nipples.  You teased him keeping him on edge but never quite giving him enough.  Doting Jacob was marvelous, but you wanted to rile him up.

"Such a wicked smile Kitten." he growled.  "I see what you're doing."

"And what's that Jacob?" you replied, biting you lip and slowing your hips.  "I'm being a good girl."

With a sigh, he bucked you off before pinning you beneath him.  You eagerly opened your legs for him and he chuckled before climbing over you.  He took your hands and pinned them above your head stretching you out before he pressed himself against your dripping hole and thrusting in to the hilt.

"Well then I guess a good girl should have a reward." he replied.  "Grab hold of the metal frame and do not let go unless I say so." he ordered.

With a coy smiled you complied wrapping your hands around the metal spindles and relaxing into submission.  He hummed in pleasure and rewarded you with a deep grind of his cock.  You wanted to lean up and kiss him but with his command you were restricted and it frustrated you.

"Don't pout love," he chuckled.  "Now you're going to hold onto that frame tightly while I fuck your pussy full of my cum because..."

"I'm yours." you replied with a smile.

"'Atta girl." 

Jacob sat back on his knees and lifted your hips slightly to fuck you hard and deep.   He was overwhelming as he took what he wanted as you desperately held onto the bars of the bed praising him.   As he drew closer to his climax he pressed his thumb against your clit and you saw stars as you fought against the sensation as Jacob did everything to take you closer to the edge.  The rough press of his beard against your breast as he sucked roughly the tender skins, the circling of your clit, it was all too much and you came with a quiet curse as the world seemed to fade to just you and Jacob.  Moments later he came hard, muffling his cry against your shoulder as he bit down on your skin.  You hummed at the feeling of his cum filling you and felt content.  

 

**Jacob**

For a little while you held him as he rested against you before he felt himself harden against you once more.

"Faith's shit was really potent huh?" you giggled.

"No shit." he said.

"Well, I owe you one more orgasm."  You giggled.  "But I get a nap after that.  So how do you want me?"

"All fours." he hummed kissing your abdomen.  "I have a fantasy to fulfill."

Slowly you complied and christ, if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen.  You were drenched in the combined mess of both your fluids and as you raised your plump ass towards him he couldn't help but spank it as you dripped onto the sheets.  But that wouldn't do, would it?  Gently he pressed his cum back within you, imagining your belly growing rounder with his child.  He spanked you again, your hiss and moan was downright sinful.  

"More Jacob." you begged presenting yourself to him.

"Who am I to deny such a pretty lady." he grinned.

He was definitely going to fuck you full of his pups.  Unlike before there was nothing gentle in how he fucked you.  This was about claiming what was his.  He marveled at how his hands bracketed your waist as he pulled you back onto his cock and you make incoherent noises into the sheets.  He smiled at how desperately you clung to the sheets even when he pushed your head down arching your back further.  Possessively he placed his hand on the back of your neck and you shuddered at the feeling as he pressed kisses and bites to your back while spanking your ass red.

"Such a little masochist." he laughed.  "You like me spanking your ass red. huh?" he taunted pinching the sore flesh and you whimpered.  "O  Fuck Kitten you're perfect, you were made for me." He pulled your arms behind you and pinned them controlling all your movements as he chased his own end pinching and squeezing your overstimulated skin.  He was never letting you go.  "Fuck you're beautiful.  Oh god that's it tighten up on me Kitten, squeeze the cum right outta me."

You did as he asked and he howled as he came once more, this one even more powerful than before but as you both lay there panting he knew you hadn't come again.  Keen to prove himself, he gently circled your clit as he pressed his softening cock within you and you whimpered.

"Come on baby just one more." he coaxed and you came short and sharp as he slid from your tight embrace.

Lying beside you he could see your eyes already closing for the sweet embrace of sleep and as you snuggled closer, for once he allowed himself to indulge and cuddled in bed.  He only hoped you would be there when he woke.

It was dark by the time he awoke tangled in the cool sheets.  He reached out but found the bed empty and the room quiet.  He sighed and fought the melacholy setting in; you had run away at the nearest opportunity.  Throwing the covers back he dressed in his cargo trousers (as he hadn't bothered with underwear) and was about to do his boots back when he heard a banging from the kitchen.  Searching for his pistol he realised it was gone along with his shirt so he would have to rely on the element of surprise.  Stepping out into the hallway his hope was rekindled when he smelt meat being fried.

"Evening sleepyhead." You grinned from the cooker.  "Thought you might be hungry because I feel like I've done a marathon."

"You're here." He said quietly and you seemed surprised by his statement.

"Yeah, I am.  You want me to..."

"No!" He interrupted.  "Stay.  Please."

You smiled with such warmth that he felt his chest ache as you walked towards him dressed only in his shirt.  

"After a good meal I thought we could talk?" You ventured shyly.  "I don't think we can go back to how we were."

"I agree." He smiled holding you close and pressing kisses to his numerous marks.  "I don't plan on letting you escape this time." 

Your happy grin told him you didn't find that a bad idea at all.


End file.
